Wipes are typically made from a variety of materials, such as non-woven materials. Wipes are often moistened with solutions, such as cleaning solutions and or antimicrobial solutions. The wipes may be stacked and folded in a container or may be in the form of a roll. Wipes in the form of a roll typically have perforations between the wipes. The strength of the material between the two wipes is critical. It needs to be strong enough sot the wipes remain attached to one another until the top of the trailing wipe is pulled up through a dispensing outlet nozzle and weak enough to break when the leading tail of the second wipe is high enough above the outlet nozzle that it may be grabbed by a user and pulled out of the container when another wipe is required. However, often the lead tail does not extend high enough past the opening for a user to grab, which leads to customer “short tail” complaints. In addition, the strength of the material between the two wipes must be weak enough so that when the leading edge of the wipe is sufficiently above the outlet nozzle, the material breaks. When it does not break, “roping” occurs and multiple wipes are pulled out of the nozzle, when only one was required. Attempting to pull a wipe from the dispenser at an angle that is not substantially straight (and generally substantially straight upward) out of the nozzle causes additional forces on the wipe and often lead to short tail issues.